Secrets of the Byakugan
by Shum
Summary: Hyuuga Neji, genius of the Hyuuga clan trains with his uncle Hyuuga Hiashi. Using the Byakugan, he looks throught the normal, through the robe, seeing his chest, his abs, his...? [Neji x Various] Yaoi


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or it's characters. Just using them in a story for enjoyment.  
  
**Warning:** This story is rated R for a reason. If you know you shouldn't be reading this, please don't read this. I'm not responsible for any young minds that refuse to follow rules and/or warnings posted by the author. The R rating is for any violence, language or sexuality that is involved. Reader discretion is advised.  
  
**Spoilers:** Please not that there are spoilers within this story. If you have not watch up to episode 80 of Naruto or read up to Volume 17 of the Naruto Manga, you will encounter spoilers. You have been warned.

-

-

-

-

**Secrets of the Byakugan**  
**Part One: Discovery**  
by Shum

-

-

-

-

Hyuuga Neji, the genius of the Hyuuga clan of Konoha's Hidden Leaf Village. Being from one of the most prestigious clans of Konoha; wielding the advanced bloodline of the Hyuuga clan is nothing less of a blessing. Hyuuga Neji is one of the top ranked genins of Konoha's ninjas. The blood of the ancient powers of the Hyuuga clan flowing through him, he uses the Byakugan as his main weapon; channeling it through his body as a form of deadly art.  
  
Although he may be the Hyuuga that has been blessed with the strongest blood of the Byakugan, he is trapped by destiny. The cursed seal placed on his forhead bounds him from ever succeeding in the Hyuuga clan. This puts him in the Branch House, the members of the Hyuuga clan that are destined to protect the secrets and heritage of the Main House clan members. This is because his father, Hyuuga Hizashi was the second twin of the Main House's children. Ever since his father Hizashi died, Neji has been trying to fight against his destiny and live freely in the way of the Shinobi.  
  
After the main matches of the Chuunin exam, and the sudden death of Hokage the Third, the genins (along with the only promoted to Chuunin; Shikamaru) were allowed a short break period in which they would train and perfect their abilities as Konoha's ninja force. Deep within the Hyuuga clan's training buildings in Konoha's Hidden Leaf Village, Hyuuga Neji trains with the head of the Main Family, his uncle Hyuuga Hiashi. Sitting to the side of the wooden floored room, Neji watches as his uncle Hiashi prepares his youngest daughter Hyuuga Hanabi to become a ninja. With his Leaf Village forhead protector lying next to him on the floor, Neji sits calmly in his genin attire, classic beige jacket and black pants.  
  
"Huah!"  
  
Hyuuga Hanabi's eyes are surrounded by enlarged blood vessels as she charges at her father for an attack with her Jyuuken (Gentle Fist). As she steps closer, her fathers eyes surround with enlarged bloodvessels as well.  
  
"Too slow Hanabi!"  
  
Dodging her attack he throws her left arm to the ground, knocking her over and thus unaffected by her Jyuuken. Hyuuga Hiashi stands tall beside her fallen daughter, now on all fours. His light colored yukata robe wrapped around him and tied with a dark colored belt.  
  
"Hanabi, you've done well today. Go outside and play now while I train with your cousin Neji."  
  
Standing up, still a little dazed from her fathers attack, she steps out the training room and finds her friends. Meanwhile, Hiashi looks over to Neji and beckons him to move to the center of the training room to ready for battle.  
  
"Haishi-sama..." Neji stands up and puts on his Leaf forhead protector. Walking slowly to the center of the room, he stands across from Hiashi, his uncle.  
  
"In the Main Chuunin matches, I noticed you mastered already the Kaiten; the Hyuuga Main House's ancient technique." Hiashi sits down on the wooden floor and guestures for the genin to do the same.  
  
"Although, I did see a weakness in your Byakugan. You have a blindspot in your absolute defence. So today," he continued speaking while Neji listened intently, "We will train your Byakugan to look beyond the normal, and see what's underneath. That, is the way of the Shinobi."  
  
Nodding in agreement, Neji sits down crossed legged as he listens to his uncle's Byakugan eye technique training. He needed to see what was underneath; but not as far as the points of tenketsu. While his teacher Hiashi meditates infront of him, this was what he needed to do.  
  
Using his Byakugan, Neji was exploring the room, looking beyond the wooden walls into the surrounding forests, looking beyond the flesh of his uncle to see the tenketsu. Then, he noticed he wasn't supposed to be looking at the tenketsu, he was supposed to be seeking what was undeneath, before the tenketsu. Moving his sight back with his chakra, he saw the heart of his uncle beathing in his chest... then slowly seeing that fade away to the flesh, the flesh on his chest, his muscles.  
  
Being a thirteen year old boy, he had been noticing things he hadn't knoticed before. Even though he would surpress these feelings during training or fighting, they were there. He was in that phase, the phase where his hormones went ballistic.  
  
Seeing the finely chisled chest of his uncle from years of battle and being the head of the Hyuuga clan, he looked on. The pectoral muscles fully formed and beautiful, Neji thought. He looked on to see the hidden arms behind his uncle Hiashi's wafuku. Well defined from the many times he used the Jyuuken, Hyuuga Hiashi was in the best shape of his life, even being and old man.  
  
Looking on intently, his eyes wondered down to his uncles groin area... Noticing it was covered with the cloth from his uncle's underwear, he used his chakra to boost the magnification to see through the cloth...  
  
Neji's eyes widened as he feasted on the site brought to him by the Byakugan. He peeked at the flaccid thing, his testicle resting below the penis, calm-- unstirred. Seeing the pubic hairs sprout out from all places... he looked on, realizing his own was becoming excited.  
  
Meditating to hone the abilties of his Byakugan. Then, the feeling hit his chakra: arousal. He had felt it in the room at the instant. Not only does his chakra detect intent to kill or to harm, he also can detect arousal. Opening his eyes wielding his Byakugan, he realized that theonly other person in the room was his nephew, Neji.  
  
A wicked grin widened on his face. Using his abilties he peered into young Neji's pants and realized that he was indeed correct, it was Neji's arousal he had felt. Neji did not notice his uncle's eyes opening, Neji's eyes were nowhere close to seeing his uncle's eyes.  
  
Hyuuga Hiashi raced as thoughts of sex rushed through his brain. Knowing his nephew probably was taking a glance at his own manhood, he took this as ad advantage... a scenario for... release. Continuing his thoughts of pleasure, he could feel his manhood growing, knowing Neji was watching closely.  
  
Neji jolted a bit. He saw movement in his uncle's penis... it was growing...

-

-

-

-  
of Part One. A/N: Hey, did you like this? Haha what a great idea of mine... I'm too tired to go on. Haha review it. Got any input? Dish it :]


End file.
